Pappermint Hot Chocolate
by Yuiko Narahashi
Summary: Pappermint hot chocolate, kutak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu/ OOC/Typo(s)/ DLDR
Yui memandang jam dinding bermotif bunga sakura yang ada di kamarnya itu dengan tatapan horor. Manik coklatnya terlihat membulat seakan menemukan sesuatu yang ditakutinya. Dengan segera diraihkan ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak nyaman di atas kasur. Setelah mengecek beberapa _email_ yang masuk di benda canggih berbentuk persegi panjang mini itu, Yui itu segera berganti pakaian. Setelan kaos bermotif garis-garis hitam putih dan celana jeans nampak pas di tubuh mungilnya. Tak lupa memakai cardigan abu-abu dan menghiasi rambut coklatnya dengan sepasang penjepit rambut berwarna hitam berbentuk kupu-kupu yang menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa, gadis berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu segera menuju pintu apartemen sederhana miliknya. Ia harus segera sampai ke _Garcia_. Kafe kenangan antara dirinya dengan seseorang yang akan ia temui sebentar lagi...

[]

[]

[]

 **Pappermint Hot Chocolate**

By Yuiko Narahashi

[]

[]

[]

 **Kuroko No Basuke** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

[]

[]

[]

 **Pairing :**

Kuroko Tetsuya x OC (Narahashi Yui)

 **Warning: OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), and DLDR.**

oo

oo

oo

oo

oo

 **Happy Reading minna~~**

* * *

Tumpukan salju yang ada di sepanjang jalanan Kota Tokyo tak menghentikan langah mungil Yui. Dirinya tak peduli dengan jalanan licin akibat turunnya salju seharian penuh sejak semalam. Diliriknya jam tangan sederhana yang menghiasi kulit putihnya dengan seksama. Lima menit lagi ia harus segera tiba di tempat itu. Sebuah bus kota nampak berhenti di halte satu-satunya di daerah apartemen tempat ia tinggal saat ini. Yui menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

Dengan napas terengah, gadis dengan tinggi seratus lima puluh delapan itu akhirnya mampu menaiki bus yang tadi diincarnya. Salju yang turun secara terus-menerus membuat suasana Kota Tokyo yang selalu ramai dengan aktivitas warganya, saat ini terlihat sangat sepi. Nampak hanya beberapa orang saja yang nekat untuk menembus jalanan yang dipenuhi dengan tumpukan salju di sekitarnya.

Bus berhenti tepat di depan kafe _Garcia._ Segera ia langkahkan kaki mungilnya ke kafe dengan aroma khas kopinya tersebut.

 _Tring..._

Seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangannya. Manik coklatnya menjelajah seisi ruangan di kafe tersebut. "Untunglah Kuroko-kun belum datang."

"Aku ada di sini Nara-san." Yui gelagapan saat mendengar suara bernada datar tersebut. Astaga. Tepat di sebelah kanan pintu masuk kafe, Kuroko Tetsuya duduk manis di samping Yui berdiri saat ini.

"Ah, maafkan aku telat datang kemari."

"Aku sudah biasa dan tak masalah." Yui hanya bisa meringis, tak terbiasa bila berhadapan dengan pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu. Entah itu perbuatan atau perkataannya.

Yui segera menyamankan duduknya yang sudah disediakan oleh si pemuda. Meja bernomer sebelas itu sudah terisi penuh dengan cemilan dan dua minuman hangat-bukan dari kopi kali ini. Aroma coklat menguar dari salah minuman tersebut.

"Itu _pappermint hot chocolate_ , menu khusus untuk hari ini. Aku pesankan untukmu, Nara-san. Cocok untuk cuaca dingin seperti ini."

"Ah, arigatou Kuroko-kun." Diliriknya pemuda itu menyeruput minumannya. Gerak-gerik pemuda itu terlihat manis di mata seorang Yui. Manik biru pemuda di hadapannya saat ini terlihat berbinar saat menikmati minuman favoritnya.

"Apakah ada yang aneh di wajahku, Nara-san?" _Skakmat_. Yui ketahuan. Ketahuan curi-curi pandang ke wajah pujaan hatinya.

Rona merah menjalar di wajahnya. "Ti-tidak." Gadis itu segera membuka tasnya mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang menjadi alasannya bertemu dengan Kuroko hari ini.

"Apakah soal fisika sesulit itu, Nara-san?" Yui mengangguk tak bisa menjawab. Ia takut suaranya gemetar karena sebenarnya ia kepergok _ngintip_ diam-diam.

Pemuda berwajah datar itu segera mengambil buku _binder_ bercorak coklat dengan hiasan gambar menara eifel milik Yui. "Mana yang kau tak bisa, Nara-san? Aku tak menyangka kau masih ada kuliah padahal skripsimu sudah hampir selesai."

"Di kelas kami ada satu mata kuliah yang diambil bersamaan dengan skripsi, Kuroko-kun. Jadi, mau tidak mau harus kami kerjakan bersamaan." Wajah gadis mungil itu sudah normal kembali. Suaranya sudah ia restui untuk keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Soal nomer tiga dan lima." Jawabnya asal-asalan. Kalau boleh jujur, itu hanya modusnya agar bisa ketemuan sama Kuroko Tetsuya. Semalam ia sudah mengerjakannya.

"Oh, soal tentang tarik-menarik dan tolak-menolak ya?" Yui tersedak coklat hangatnya. Entah karena pengaruh musim dingin di bulan februari atau memang pujaannya yang terdengar ambigu menurutnya.

"Maaf. Magnetika maksudku." Yui hanya bisa ber-oh-ria mendengar _klarifikasi_ dari pujaannya.

"Iya, aku masih tidak bisa saat pengerjaan soalnya. Apalagi jika sudah masuk ke rumus. Soal mata kuliah ini membuatku pusing." Kuroko menggeser kursinya. Lebih dekat ke arah Yui. Antara bahagia dan bingung dirasakan gadis berambut coklat itu. Bahagia karena semakin dekat dengan _abang_ Tetsuya, bingung karena takut ketahuan detak jantungnya berdebar keras -semakin dekat dengan pujaan hati.

Sekarang ia hanya berjarak satu sentimeter dengan sang pemuda idaman. Bahu saling bersentuhan. Deru napas pemuda datar itu dapat ia rasakan meskipun sedikit. Saat ini ia berharap kedua sahabatnya Yuki dan Fuko datang untuk menolongnya meskipun kemungkinan itu hanya satu persen.

Penjelasan Kuroko Tetsuya bagaikan angin lalu bagi Yui. Masuk lewat telinga kanan dan keluar lewat telinga kiri.

"Apa sekarang kau paham, Nara-san?" Oke. Sekarang wajah gadis itu kembali memerah saat tanpa sengaja, Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Sangat dekat dengan wajah Yui yang di saat bersamaan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kuroko.

Mimik datar Kuroko tergantikan dengan ekspresi kaget yang sangat sedikit sekali dapat Yui lihat. Hanya sebentar. Pemuda itu segera mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada meja dan buku binder yang saat ini dipegangnya.

Dilihatnya pemuda itu mengamati jam dinding bermotif bunga yang bergantung di kafe itu. "Nara-san, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Ibuku menungguku di rumah. Minta diantar ke pasar."

 _Ah, benar-benar calon suami idaman_.

"Ah, baiklah Kuroko-kun. Terima Kasih hari ini mau mengajariku soal fisika ini." Sudah dua jam lebih mereka menghabiskan waktu di kafe ini.

Pemuda itu menatap sebentar gadis di hadapannya. Tersenyum, meskipun sedikit ia berikan kepada Yui. "Sama-sama, Nara-san. Jangan lupa habiskan coklatnya karena itu spesial aku pesankan untukmu. Dan jangan khawatir, aku sudah membayarnya. Jaa nee..."

"Arigatou, Kuroko-kun." Wajahnya kembali memerah.

Yui segera membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia menatap gelas di hadapannya. Gelas milik Kuroko yang masih ada sedikit sisanya-tak dihabiskan. Ternyata pemuda itu memesan minuman yang sama seperti dirinya. Bukan vanilla milkshake minuman favorite seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Tumben.

Seorang pelayan wanita datang menghampiri gadis berkacamata itu. "Ini spesial hadiah dari kami, nona. Kue coklat kering untuk anda dan kekasih anda yang pergi terburu-buru tadi." Senyum ramah pelayan itu tunjukkan padanya.

"Eh, terima kasih. Tapi kami hanya teman." Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mengatakannya- "-dan tumben sekali di sini memberikan bingkisan kecil untuk tamunya?"

"Ah, apakah teman anda tadi tak memberitahu kepada anda bahwa sekarang bertepatan tanggal empat belas Februari?" Yui hanya menggeleng seperti orang bodoh. Lupa tanggal padahal bila dibandingkan dengan Yuki, Yui masih lebih baik dalam hal mengingat sesuatu. Pelayan itu kembali tersenyum misterius. tahu maksud terselubung Kuroko Tetsuya. "Spesial untuk merayakan hari kasih sayang, kafe kami memberikan pelayanan spesial untuk pengunjungnya terutama untuk pasangan kekasih yang datang tepat di hari ini. Menu yang kami sediakan adalah pappermint hot chocolate untuk mereka yang lagi kasmaran, nona. Dan sebagai penutup pelayanan kafe kami, kue coklat kering ini sebagai hadiahnya."

Tangannya gemeteran menerima sekantong kecil kue coklat kering yang dihiasi dengan pita bermotif hati berwarna merah muda.

Penjelasan sang pelayan membuat dirinya melayang. Ia sungguh bahagia. pemuda datar minim ekspresi yang menjadi pujaannya itu bertindak diluar prediksinya. Tindakan yang membuat seorang Narahashi Yui pasti tak akan bisa mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

[]

[]

[]

[]

[]

 **End~**

* * *

a/n:

Halo minna-san, bertemu lagi sama Yuiko di sini. Ah, fic ini tercetus secara tiba2 gara2 saya kebanyakan asupan. Akhirnya pingin buat fic semacem begini. Gak tau ini romancenya kerasa apa enggak. Pappermint hot chocolate itu dapet dari internet waktu searching minuman coklat. Hehehehe.

Baca fic ini ya dari **Viselle,** yang menjadi salah satu inspirasi nama **kafe dan OC (Yuki dan Fuko)  
** **www dot fanfiction dot net / s / 11760548 / 1 / Flashdisk**

Gimana menurut minna-san fic ini? RnR ya? Arigatou... :D

* * *

 **Omake 1:**

 _Flashback_

Yui rindu pujaan hatinya. Kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu di akhir bulan Januari di kafe _Garcia_ selalu membuatnya berdebar meskipun kejadian itu menurut sebagian besar orang sangat sederhana, namun baginya berdampak besar pada hubungnnya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Yui meraih ponsel berwarna biru miliknya. Menekan beberapa nomor _handphone_ seseorang yang sudah sangat ia hafal.

Panggilan tersambung dan-

"Moshi-moshi, Kuroko-kun."

" _Ya, Nara-san? Ada apa?"_

"Ano, apakah aku bisa minta tolong padamu?"

" _Katakan saja..."_

"Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa soal fisika yang tak bisa kukerjakan padamu. Apa kau bisa membantuku, Kuroko-kun?"

Hening sesaat...

"Kuroko-kun, kau tidak bisa ya?"

" _Aku bisa, Nara-san. Bagaimana kalau kita janjian hari minggu nanti di Kafe Garcia?"_

"Ah, baiklah, Kuroko-kun. Arigatou. Sampai jumpa hari minggu nanti."

" _Sama-sama, Nara-san. Sampai jumpa."_

Yui segera merbahkan dirinya di kasur empuk berselimut tebal itu. Ia sudah tak sabar menunggu hari minggu lusa. Hari ini ia bisa tidur nyenyak~

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

[]

[]

[]

[]

* * *

 **Omake 2 :**

Kuroko Tetsuya segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kafe _Garcia_ setelah berpamitan dengan teman perempuannya. Narahashi Yui.

Ia tak bisa berhenti menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sangat-sangat samar saat memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi yang akan dikeluarkan oleh sang pujaan hatinya. Saat mengetahui kebenaran yang akan dilontarkan pelayan kafe.

Meskipun dirinya dikenal bermuka datar minim ekspresi, bila hal itu berhubungan dengan Narahashi Yui, jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. Untung saja ia masih bisa mengendalikan ekspresi bahagianya saat berdekatan dengan sang gadis idaman di kafe tadi, sosok yang merebut perhatiannya.

Alasan menjemput sang ibu hanyalah alasan tak nyata. Ia ingin melarikan diri. Tak ingin wajah bahagianya- wajah _out of character_ diketahui oleh orang banyak. Apalagi oleh sang gadis. Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya terlalu malu bukan lebih tepatnya belum sepenuhnya percaya diri jika sang gadis pujaan juga mengagumi dirinya atau lebih tepatnya menyukai dirinya.

[]

[]

[]

[]

 **END**


End file.
